bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
BFF Study Guide: Tutorial for Sucessful Articles!
:If you need further help, please contact my talk page. Hello, and welcome! I am Head Admin Seireitou, here to assist you with designing Character articles, with a few other additional tips for making successful articles! Read this carefully, and it will allow you to understand how we create and organize our work here on Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia. Character Organization First things first, before starting the meat of your character, you will need a few key components first. In order to prevent others from stealing your work, you will need a property tag. Look above, the green bar that states This article, BFF Study Guide: Tutorial for Successful Articles!, is property of Seireitou. is the property tag. This will ALWAYS be the first thing you add to your article. Put together {{property| along with your user name, and close it with brackets as well. Therefore, when the article is saved, it should read This article, Article Name, is under the property of Username. Second! Add in the Infobox! It is a crucial part of your character article, which allows you to format basic information about your character's age, birthday, teammates, Zanpakutō name and such. For each species, we have a different infobox. * Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Human) -> Human * Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Shinigami) -> Shinigami * Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Arrancar)/Version 2 -> Arrancar * Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Vizard) -> Vizard These four are the basic four species that are within Bleach, and as such, will usually work best. Even if your character is not one of the above species, using one of the infoboxes will be allowed; merely go to the race part of it, and list in the race, instead of filling it with Shinigami. NOTE: THESE TEMPLATES ARE NOT TO BE EDITTED. YOU COPY OVER THE INFOBOX TEMPLATE IN THE BOX, AND USE THAT IN YOUR ARTICLE. Finally, we're on the homestrech of the basic article skin! Underneath the Infobox, we must list the Thesis. For many of you high-school, college-bound, and actual college students out there, you all know what a thesis part of an essay is. For those who are unaware, it is the beginning paragraph which addresses the main focus of your essay. This is what the Thesis is in Character articles. It presents the name in bold, followed by the kanji (japanese characters for that person's name), and possibly the translation. An example would be Seireitou Kawahiru's Thesis. Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, Kawahiru Seireitō; literally "guardian of the spirit") Remember! In Japanese, last names are listed before first names! Important stuff! Speaking of which, some more important things to remember: * ou -> ō * uu -> ū Excellent everybody! Once you have these three pieces, save your article. It should have the green bar with your name, the infobox with the picture and information. And your basic thesis statement. This is the bareback cover of your article, but no worries! We will add the meat to it soon! "The Meat" Whether you order a Hamburger or Cheeseburger, there is still meat within the bread slices no matter what you order from BK (or McDonald's, Wendy's, whatever you'd prefer ~_~). The following sections are what every character article requires to some extent, to be considered "Character Articles". Appearance Each character has an appearance (if not, what the hell's up with your person? lol), which must be written to some extent. It doesn't need to be an essay-length, or even several paragraphs. Hell, for the first few weeks, it could have one or two sentences. Remember, we're all probably ATLEAST Teenagers, so complete sentences. kthxbai. You wanna start by explaining basic things about their appearance. Some questions to consider: What color are the eyes? What color is the hair? Do they have any scars? Do they a tan? Or pale-skin? Are they really short? Or average for their age? Or really tall? Do they look young for their age? Or old for their age? Or vice-versa? These should only take up three or four sentences atleast, but if it takes much more, don't worry, add them anyways! More information, the better! Now, once the physical traits are written, add in the description of the attire, their clothing. For newbies, make a spread-sheet first. Or even bullet notes of your character's clothes, and arrange them into a complete couple sentences, maybe a paragraph. When this is finally finished, the Appearance section is done for the most part. Time to go onwards! Personality Personality! What makes your character unique?! When writing this, the Personality tends to be the second or third longest sections, behind the Powers & Abilities section and Synopsis section. Start it simple! Are they: * Hyperactive * Apathetic * Shy * Arrogant * Punkish * Depressing * etc etc... Write down two or three sentences with simple statements like that. Once that is written, start examining each one seperately. Why are they Hyperactive? When do they best show that? Does a character's quote make a reference to that trait? This should finish up one or two paragraphs. If you wanna add more, why not add in their interests? What do they enjoy eating? What are their hobbies? Think about these as you finish the personality. History Very straight forward, the History section is basically the past of your character that occurs before the events of your story. Not much that can be assisted there, except make sure to explain in-detail if its an important event that influences actual plot. Synopsis The Synopsis is the story of which your character takes place in while on BFF. Whether they be sole Fanfiction, or collaborative RP's, that information should be added here. If you wish to save yourself the trouble, go to Raian Getsueikirite#Synopsis, which lists the RP's in which the character Raian participates in. Same as History, not much that can be assisted here. Powers & Abilities This makes up the bulk of your Character, in most cases. When writing, make sure you take into account the basic fighting fields. *Spiritual Power (Basic, Huge, Grand, Vast, or Immense) *Swordsmenship Specialist (Basic, Advanced, Expert, or Master) *Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Basic, Advanced, Expert, or Master) *Kidō (Practitioner, Expert, or Master) <- Only for Shinigami *Strength (Varies) *Intellect (Varies) For Shinigami, Arrancar, and Vizard in the Top 4 Species all have Zanpakutō sections under the Powers & Abilities, NOT AS A SEPERATE SECTION. Quotes Quotes are phrases that your character states that defines who they are, and relates to their Personality. For example, a character who isn't very smart and very hyperactive would not use a quote that demeans another characater using complex phrases. Quotes have to match the character, and need to be phrases that either have been used by that character in an RP, or something they would say if given the chance. "The Cheese" Those who like the extra flavor in their burgers, order Cheeseburgers instead of Hamburgers. Not much difference, except that they have alittle more to create taste to the burger. In the "cheese section", we have Trivia and Behind the Scenes. Behind the Scenes Behind the Scenes is a few statements that are written in first-person usually that explain the origin of the article's pictures or inspiration. Trivia Trivia is a list of bullet notes that explain special things about that character not otherwise addressed in the personality or powers. Weaknesses such as animal fears and allergies would be listed here. And meaning behind the character's name would also be listed here. "The Fixin's" Many high-taste enthusiasts enjoy adding condiments and fixings to their cheeseburger or hamburger, such as ketchup and mustard, relish and lettece, tomatoes, onions, etc etc. Some characters have special traits that require another section added to the article. Certain sections include: *'Relationships' *'Inventions' *'Equipment' *'Hollowfication' *'Bakkōtō' These are merely a couple examples of fixin's to articles that give them a unique flair to them. These are not nessicary to success of an article. Lunch Time! Well, your burger's finished and ready to eat! Save your article and view the fruits of your labor! If you still have questions, either read through this tutorial once more or ask for an Admin's assistance. Thank you for your attention! Good luck!